Aku no Series
by ZeBakaa
Summary: Based on the VOCALOID series. Join Adriana and Kaoru in the stories, "Daughter of Evil," "Servant of Evil," "Regret Message," and "Re Birthday."
1. Aku no Musume: Daughter of Evil

**Author's Notes:** The reason why I'm writing this is because I love this VOCALOID series. It is so sad, and cute! If you haven't watched it, then you suck. But, you can watch it on YouTube. The four parts of the series are, "Daughter of Evil," "Servant of Evil," "Regret Message," and "Re_Birthday." It's an amazing series, and the lyrics and the PV are so touching. :'D

When I was listening to Daughter of Evil, I just immediately thought Adri, and thus, this cute idea was born. So, I decided to put my precious little Adri and Kao-chan in a fanfiction. Enjoy!

**P.S.** In the series, the characters are twins.. we're gonna lie and say Adriana and Kaoru are twins. xD

* * *

_So, shall we start?_

**H**idden in the darkest parts of Clamburg, lied a dark, eerie kingdom that no one dared to enter. It was bad enough that the residents in the lackluster town had to deal with Vendetta, but now, another evil ruler? Who, you may wonder, is the owner of this ominous dynasty?

Well, it was no other than a tiny little princess of age fourteen, named Adriana. The dark-blue princess had everything she ever wanted; so much furniture, a loyal servant who came to her every call, a horse named Josephine, and all the riches of the world – well, not so much the world; just the riches of Clamburg.

Even if her kingdom ran out of money, she would just take it from others who were vulnerable to her wrath. Now that Adriana had taken over the pigtailed's town, everyone feared her now – even Vendetta. Charlotte had learned to fear her also, now that she actually understood everything that was going on in the past and currently. Many of the townspeople tried to rebel against the princess, but of course, they failed. The fiends who roamed the streets freely, now worked for the powerful dictator.

"Attack," is what she would say in a carefree tone, whenever a citizen tried to stand up against her. And, since it was mostly their job, the voracious fiends would attack and devour the hapless person whole.

Evil flowers of all kinds, deadly nightshades, irises, poppies, and more, steadily bloomed in the female's garden, an array of colorful doom. It was quite annoying when the weeds decided they would "stay," but eventually, they would die, and it wouldn't matter one bit to Adriana.

_Now, bow to me!_

**B**ut, the princess _did_ have a soft side; her heart had a love for another man, a prince from the orange kingdom: Kai. However, the other royalty didn't really like her; he was dating the princess of red-violet, Miette. There was nothing flawless about her: her eyes shined like pearls, and she was extremely beautiful. Princess Adriana was irate. She and her servant, Kaoru, immediately went back to their kingdom of midnight blue.

"KAORU! Summon the minister!" She commanded harshly, beginning to pace around until her minister, Kaori, walked in.

"Yes, my majesty," she greeted, kneeling down on one knee, bowing her head with respect. "What may I do for you?" She got back up, and stared towards her master, awaiting the order she would be assigned.

"Kaori," Adriana whispered, inaudibly. "Make sure the red-violet kingdom is _destroyed._"

Houses of the people were burned to the ground, so many voices would no longer make a sound. The people who had suffered so much pain, didn't get pity from the one who'd slain.

"_Oh, it's tea time."_

**M**any of the townspeople were enraged by this, and they decided to band together to rebel against the princess. It wasn't an easy task, though. However, like a flock of birds, they were led by the blood red lady mercenary, Xylia. All the anger they've collected over the years, was now being put to good use. Not only were they irate from being mistreated, but the death of Princess Miette was even harder to take. There was nothing that was going to stop them from eliminating Adriana.

They surrounded her castle, with swords, pitchforks, and torches in their hands. The servants ran away, knowing that time would be short. But, the princess had no interest in fighting.

"My lady, Adriana, the peasants are rebelling." One fleeing servant stopped to tell Adriana.

"Hmm," She hummed lightly in a response. "Let them attack."

"As you wish." And with that, the servant ran off to safety with the others.

By that time, the mercenary made her way inside the castle, only to find the once-evil princess sitting in a chair alongside a window. "Alright, _princess_. Come with me; we've got you surrounded."

However, the only remark that the young trash-talker had was, "You're such a disrespectful woman." She grinned, as Xylia chained her and led her out. She could feel the other's piercing sword against her neck as she walked out.

*

**T**here she sat, all alone in the prison cell, awaiting her execution. What time was it? Her death was to be at 3 o'clock _sharp._ The truth was, she had a little bit of regret for what she had done, but it all was going to be payed for after this.

The door opened, letting the harsh rays release into the room. Xylia stood in the doorway saying, "It's time." 

Adriana was led out again, her hands bounded in chains. Her midnight blue pupils glanced out towards the cheering crowd, and noticed her twin, Kaoru, standing there with a worried and upset expression. She lightly smiled, as if to say, _Don't worry. It'll be okay._ Kaoru weakly smiled back, still a bit nervous.

The female's hair was pushed back, and she placed her head on a block, awaiting the huge ax that would swoop down, and decapitate her head. In her last moments, she looked back at the people again, and softly said, "Oh, it's tea time."

WOOSH! The axe came down, and she was beheaded. Kaoru couldn't dare to watch anymore, but tried his best to fight back tears. The once sinister ruler, was now dead.

_Evil flowers steadily bloom._

_With an array of colorful doom._

_Now, the people speak of her, without a second thought._

_The daughter of evil had received what she sought._


	2. Aku no Meshitsukai: Servant of Evil

**A/N:** So, I decided to actually continue writing for this story now. . woo~ just so you know, italics are flashbacks. And, I decided not to just follow the exact storyline, so I added a few random things. **Warning:** somewhat fluff?

* * *

Kaoru stood leaned against the bedroom door of his master. Thoughts of the dark blue-haired female couldn't escape his mind. She was a princess, and he was just her mere servant, though in his mind, he was much more than that. He was her protector, and even if it meant having to be the only evil on her side, he would do it.

_The church bells rang, announcing and blessing the twins. Adriana glanced up towards the tower, watching as the golden bell swung back and forth, releasing a mighty loud ring. She giggled somewhat, and extended her somewhat small hand as if reaching out to touch it._

_Kaoru smiled at this; she was so innocent. . not a bit of sin covered her body. She was so pure, so sweet, at least in his eyes. 'Adriana,' he called out her name, and she glanced over at him._

'_Hm?' she asked, curiously, tilting her head where her dark-shaded hair fell upon her shoulders._

'_We'll . . . be together, forever, right?' he asked softly, and had glanced around, watching the peaceful scenery._

_A smile couldn't help but form on the other's soft, pink lips as she crawled over and touched the other gently. 'Of course we will,' she replied back, reassuring the other. She then glanced behind her, and pulled a couple of flowers from the ground and placed it in her brother's hand. 'This is for you. Always remember me by it, okay?' She closed her eyes, and grinned somewhat happily._

_He flushed lightly at the gift he had received, and leaned over and kissed her cheek. 'Thanks. I wish I had something to give back to you in return,' he murmured, obviously upset and embarrassed about it._

'_No, it's fine. Besides, you've already given me something.' She smiled again, and then turned around, eyes widening in somewhat horror when she noticed two adults standing behind her. 'N-No!' she shouted out, entering a paroxysm of anger and frustration. Tears welled up in her eyes, beginning to stream down her cheek and staining her porcelain complexion._

'_A-Adriana?' Kaoru asked, beginning to be scared when he noticed the two were trying to take his princess away. He stood up, and tried to reach out and touched her, but was slapped away by the elders._

'_Your Highness has better things to do, than sit around here and talk with you,' one man spoke harshly, and striked the younger boy against his face. He laughed, mocking him._

_The other adult, which was a female, had closed her eyes and sneered. 'He's right. You're just a servant,' she ridiculed, and picked up the blue-haired female. 'Let's go, your Eminence.'_

'_No! I . . . I want to stay with Kaoru!' she shouted out, shaking and trembling violently as she looked behind her. 'K-Kaoru!'_

The tragic event that had happened so many years ago, still burned into his mind. He couldn't forget how they had taken her away like that, forcing her to take the position of a princess, and not allowing her to feel free, to have a life, to have 'commoners' as a friends. They had transformed her innocence into darkness, teaching her only the bad side of life.

Adriana had changed due to this; she had a much darker personality, and she hardly smiled as much as she did in the past, with the certain exception of **one** person. She was spoiled, and would immediately persecute anyone who had the nerve to stand up against her, or didn't give her what she wanted.

Many townspeople were slain, and no matter how many people wanted to rebel, they didn't unless they wanted to lose their lives and you would have to be a fool to do that. Though, they secretly held hate in their hearts for the young princess.

Kaoru knew this; he would've felt the exact same way if he didn't hold a brotherly love for his sibling, though he had sworn in his mind to protect her no matter what. He couldn't live with himself if she had got harmed, or even worse: killed.

'Kaoru!' the somewhat sinister female had shouted, scurrying into the halls and being sure not to soil her pure black and blood red dress upon the floor. 'We're going into the neighboring country, into their marketplace, for some shopping,' she declared, closing her eyes in a somewhat stubborn manner and marched off.

The dark blue-haired boy smiled somewhat, and ran a hand through his hair. He was always being bossed around by her, but he didn't mind. 'Right, I'm coming, my Princess. . .' he replied back, and followed shortly behind the other. He knew they were going into Princess Miette's country, and a light blush spread upon his cheeks. He was crushing on the other, but of course, knew that she wouldn't be interested in him for two reasons: she was dating the Prince of Orange, Kai and she wouldn't want to date some commoner.

_You are the princess, I am the servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you,_

_I'll become evil for you. ._

The male had hesitantly glanced around the other princess' country, and then over at his master. She seemed somewhat sweeter, and he smiled. 'Princess.'

The female's dark eyes glanced over at the other, and she crossed her arms. 'W-What is it?' she asked in response, trying to give a somewhat intimidating aura but was failing in the process. 'Hmph.'

He laughed softly, and Adriana was trying to figure out what it was he was laughing at. 'What?' she asked again, and he shook his head.

'It's nothing. .'

'Tell me!' she whined, and then looked away. 'Or I'll have you beheaded.' Her threat wasn't showing seriousness, but a somewhat playful and teasing statement. She wasn't able to relax and be playful at the palace.

'Alright then. You just . . . look so pure, and sweet. .' he trailed off, looking at the other and had actually made an attempt to hold her hand, and smiled again when she didn't deny his request. 'Just like in the past. .'

'T-That was that past. It's the present, now. You're my servant, and. . . . I'm a princess. .' she said, somewhat sadly but immediately covered it up.

Kaoru wasn't going to get into that topic anymore, and decided to drop the conversation. He then glanced around, hearing the sweet laughter of another female in the distance. The voice had belonged to Princess Miette, he could determined, and flushed somewhat.

Once the red-violet female had come into sight, Kaoru could see she was clinging to the arm of her beloved, and had looked over at Adriana after hearing her scoff. 'Tch.'

Miette, who had hardly seemed to care that her somewhat enemy was here in her kingdom, had acknowledged the other. 'Princess Adriana.'

'Princess Miette,' the female replied back. She obviously had jealousy blazing in her eyes after seeing **her** with the Prince, who was also the object of her affection.

Miette clicked her tongue, as if 'tsking' the other and grinned. 'Hm, so what are you doing in . . . my kingdom?' she asked, closing her eyes and clinging even more onto her beloved's arm. 'And, did I mention, that Prince Kai and I are dating?'

Adriana was furious to hear this, and of course, Kaoru was heartbroken. The gothicesque female growled, and closed her eyes. 'Why, that is nice to know,' the princess replied back, planning the other's impending death in her head. 'I wish you both the best.'

The red-violet girl's eyes widened, in surprise that her intimidation didn't work on the other (or so she thought), and just nodded her head. '. . . uhm, thanks,' she said softly, and the two left.

'. . .' Adriana turned over to her servant, a hard look in her eyes. 'That girl will have to be destroyed.'

The male felt as if his heart broke, but he'd rather have his dreams crushed than his life taken by standing against the other. 'R-Right, my princess. .' he replied softly.

'_Why won't my tears stop . . . ?'_

He had done it. The blood splattered over his face and body explained it all. He was one of the various assassins sent to bring Princess Miette's kingdom to a cessation. Of course, he was assigned with the task of eliminating Miette herself. He looked at her lifeless body, her peach complexion turning into a porcelain one, as she grew paler and paler.

She was just an innocent female, whose life was taken away because of pure jealousy. Tears were streaming down his face, and he couldn't stand to look at her like this. His head was screaming, _'Wake her up before she disappears from you forever!'_ but he knew that was impossible. She was dead now, never to wake up from the eternal slumber she was now experiencing.

He looked around, the kingdom burning to the ground, innocent lives being taken. They hadn't done anything either, but if it was what his princess wished to happen, it had. He slowly retreated back to his home, the palace of his ominous twin sister, his tears mixing with the blood that lie on his face.

He cleaned himself up, being sure not to answer the questions the other servants had, such as 'How'd it go?' and 'Why are you crying?' Everything was complicated, and he hated being under this rule, he hated how those adults took away the purity of his sister and exposed her to about every sin of the world, changing her into a completely different person.

Adriana sat in her throne room, leaning on her arm and just watched with pure amusement. She sat up when her sibling walked in. 'What is it?' she asked, somewhat harshly.

Kaoru smiled somewhat, to hide the chagrin that was within in his heart, and held out a covered plate. 'Today's snack is brioche,' he said, and his smile actually turned real when hearing the cute, soft angelic laughter of the other.

'_Today's snack is brioche,'_

_You laugh an innocent laugh. ._

The female knew the doomsday of her kingdom would happen, and now here it was. The citizens had finally decided to rebel, once they had found a mercenary to represent them, and they were now vandalizing and trying to invade the kingdom.

'They're going to kill her . . .' Kaoru mumbled to himself, as he dashed throughout the palace to find his sister before it was too late. He smiled happily, once he had seen her figure near the window. 'Princess!'

Adriana turned her attention from the peasants that were scattered outside, to the other and gave a somewhat weary grin. 'Shouldn't you be outside, saving yourself?'

The dark-haired boy shook his head. 'Here, change into my clothes. .' he started, beginning to take off his waiter outfit and handing it to the other. 'Please do this, and escape immediately!'

She glanced down at the uniform, then at the other. 'K-Kaoru. .'

He gave a reassuring smile, as he forced the other out of her dress. 'It'll be alright, we're twins. Surely, no one will realize.' He put on her clothes, and had cut her hair. He knew this would be the last time he could ever see the beautiful face of the other, and had therefore kissed her cheek and sent her off.

He was now the princess, and she was a fugitive. In order for this to work perfectly, he would have to take on her personality. He turned around, after hearing the footsteps of the enemy and grinned. 'You're such a disrespectful woman,' he stated, perfectly matching her voice. He then winced when he felt the other's sharp sword poke against his neck, but was led out, chained as a criminal was.

The day of his execution came, and he walked outside towards the guillotine. He knew his sister was watching, and that she wouldn't be able to bear the pain of having her only sibling, the only one who understood her true self, killed.

Finally, once it was time for his death, he glanced out into the crowd, particularly at his twin. 'Oh, it's tea time,' he said and it was now the last phrase that would ever be heard from him.

Adriana trembled, after seeing her brother's execution. A pain struck through her, as if she was the one receiving his death. Tears began pouring down her face; she knew she was guilty for this. If she hadn't let him take her place, or better, done what she did, none of this would happen. She fell to her knees, becoming somewhat hysterical now, and ignored the glances she received from the townspeople. 'K-Kaoru," she sniffed to herself, and couldn't stop crying at all.

But, strange warmth came over her, and she could've sworn she heard a voice that whispered in her ear, _'If we could be reborn, I want to be with you again that time.'_


	3. RIGURETTO MESSEEJI: Regret Message

_At a small harbour straying from a town_

_Alone a girl stands still_

_It has been here at this sea from long ago_

_A secret legend. ._

Standing at the harbor, which strayed away from the main city, Adriana stood alone, staring into the gently moving water. There was a secret legend that spread around, starting from long ago. The girl had been fortunate enough to hear the legend from her brother, before he had passed. She was to put a paper with a message inside a small bottle, and throw it into the ocean. If it was washed away the sea, then her wish would come true.

_"Put a parchment with a wish written on it."_

_"Into a small bottle."_

_"And if it's washed away by the sea then someday."_

_"The thought will bear fruit."_

The dark-haired female bent down, writing her message onto the sheet of paper, and folding it so it would fit inside the tiny bottle. She gave a slight smile, before standing back up, and watching the waves again. She stayed silent as she did those actions, and suddenly. . ._ whoosh!_

_Drifting away, a small bottle of glass_

_A message with a wish placed in_

_Far beyond the horizon_

_Quietly disappearing._

She threw the bottle as hard as she could, watching it sink for a few seconds, before rising back up to the surface. The waves began to drift the bottle far beyond the horizon, and the princess watched as it slowly disappeared.

_You were always beneficial to me_

_And would do anything_

_I've only always been selfish_

_And gave you troubles._

She then collapsed to her knees, thinking about how Kaoru was always so beneficial to her, and would do anything just for her. The only thing she did in return for him, was be selfish and give him troubles.

_You who would fulfill my wish_

_Are no longer here so_

_I am getting the sea_

_To deliver my thoughts._

But, now. . The one who would answer to her every beck and call, was gone, all because of her. Anything that she wanted to tell him, she couldn't; at least, not to his physical body, but she could allow the sea to deliver her messages to him.

_Drifting away, a little wish_

_Tears and a slight regret_

Adriana watched the last position of where she had saw the bottle, and immediately, tears began to stream down her cheeks. She covered her face with her hands, sobbing quite loudly, and screaming Kaoru's name. She placed her hands on the ground, for support, as she felt herself grow weaker and weaker as she thought about her deceased sibling. Of course, she was regretting everything that she done, everything that had led to his death.

_Realizing sin is always_

_After everything is over_.

Realizing sin is always after everything was over, she thought to herself, wiping the tears from her eyes, and sniffing.

_Drifting away, a small bottle of glass_

_A message with a wish placed in_

_Far beyond the horizon_

_Quietly disappearing._

_Drifting away, a little wish_

_Tears and a slight regret._

She then began to think about her wish; if Kaoru was here, he'd agree with her. Beginning to calm down, she sniffed again, and gave a smile. She stood up, brushing herself off, and walked down the wooden dock that would lead her back to town.

_'If we could be reborn. .'_


End file.
